


Hidden Talent

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Dejah x Cullen [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Cullen learns something about the Inquisitor that she's kept hidden from him.





	Hidden Talent

Although the sun had gone down and the crickets were chirping, Cullen was still huddled over his desk, quill in hand. He had lit candles simply out of habit when it became hard to write. It didn’t even register that evening had fallen. He’d found, recently, that he had to throw himself into his work completely otherwise he would be distracted by thoughts of Dejah to the point that nothing would get done. 

When he heard the knock at his door, he automatically answered. “Come!” He didn’t even look up from his roster. “What?” He snapped, dipping the quill into his ink well. 

“Apologies for the intrusion, Commander.” Came the silky voice, masculine and smooth. 

Cullen looked up quickly. “Ser Dorian. I apologize. I was expecting-” He cut off sharply, not sure who he had been expecting. 

“Oh, we both know who you were hoping it would be anyway.” Dorian smirked.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Cullen asked, not unkindly. He set his quill down to give the man his full attention. 

“I’m here to do something for you, Commander.” Dorian crossed his arms and leaned a hip against the side of Cullen’s desk. “You should take a break and accompany me to the tavern.” 

“I have a lot to accomplish still, I’m afraid I don’t have time.” 

“You should make time. Believe me, it will be worth it.” The mage promised. “But, unlike your reports, what I intend to show you will not last.”

Cullen still hesitated. “How long will it take?” 

“As long as you wish. If you don’t like what I have to show you then you can leave immediately.” 

“Very well.” Cullen sighed, pushing his chair back from his desk. 

“Fantastic!” Dorian threw up his hands and headed toward the door, trusting that Cullen was following after.

They walked through the grounds together. Dorian made polite small talk. Cullen was cordial, but it was clear he wasn’t so sure about where they were going. He could think of one other thing he wanted to do other than reports and this wasn’t it. 

The closer they got to the hidden away tavern the more surprised Cullen was that he _couldn’t _hear the normal sounds of drunken soldiers. There was just the soft strum of a lute and the muffled voice of someone singing.__

__Dorian opened the door and motioned Cullen in first. There was an odd grin on his face._ _

__The Herald’s Rest was completely packed. People filled every chair and stool, yet more crammed into the extra space standing. The second floor was mostly the same, people leaning over the bannisters. All of the attention was focused on one person, sitting on the stairs to the second floor, a bard sitting beside her._ _

__Dejah._ _

__She was singing. Beautifully. Her voice was loud and clear, smooth as the chime of a bell. She was so focused on her singing she hardly noticed the people around her. The emotion of the song, which he couldn’t understand, played across her face. There was passion there._ _

__Dorian nudged him in the ribs and raised a perfectly sculpted brow. “Worth it?” He chuckled at Cullen’s reply, which was simply to nod, his mouth opening and closing without speaking._ _

__He ushered him to a corner of the room where a small amount of space was still available. Cullen leaned back against the wall, unable to take his eyes off of the Inquisitor. She was wearing casual leather pants with a lavender colored shirt. A black fringed scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was braided and coiled up at the back of her head, bangs swept to the side._ _

__When she finished her song the entire tavern erupted. Even from a distance he could see that there was a blush on her cheeks._ _

__“I didn’t know that she could sing.” Cullen wondered aloud. Dorian smiled knowingly._ _

__“She doesn't like people to know. She mostly just sings at night in camp. I may have lightened her up a little with liquor before I suggested she sing tonight. To be fair, there weren’t nearly as many people here when she started. Word got around. To everyone but you it seems.”_ _

__As he watched, she took a drink that was handed to her and took a gulp to wet her throat. Sitting back down, she leaned toward the bard accompanying her. Before they could decide what to perform next, Dorian cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled; “Sa’vunin!”_ _

__Her eyes darted around the room but she didn’t spot them. There were far too many people between them. She shot a glance at the bard who nodded. As he started strumming she closed her eyes, the lightest smile on her face. She swayed almost imperceptibly at the melody._ _

__“What is she singing?” Cullen asked, leaning close to Dorian to keep his voice low, not wanting to miss her beautiful voice._ _

__“Sa’vunin translates roughly to ‘one more day’.” Dorian whispered back. “It’s a song about two lovers who are apart.” Even his eyes were on Dejah as he explained the song to Cullen. “In the first part of the song, the one more day refers to simply making it through one more day until they can be together again.”_ _

__He paused his explanation to allow Cullen to listen to the chorus. Her lilting voice was soft and sullen, the emotion pulling at Cullen’s heart without even having to understand the words. There was pain and yearning._ _

__The first part of the song ended with a uplighting note, followed by the lute itself. As her voice rested for the next refrain, her eyes wandered the room. When her eyes finally found Cullen, he saw her breath catch. For the briefest moment, she looked embarrassed._ _

__Cullen mouthed the word ‘beautiful’ and smiled at her. She smiled back and his heart thumped in his chest. When she started singing again, it was like she was singing just for him. Her gaze never left his._ _

__“The second half?” Cullen asked, never taking his eyes off of her._ _

__“In the second half, the one more day refers to another day that they’ve gotten to spend together. Another day for their souls to mingle and learn each other. The last line, she tells me, translates as “one more day is an eternity to the soul.” Rather poetic, don’t you think?” Dorian mused._ _

__Cullen didn’t respond until she finished the song. The last note was long and clear, drifting off into the absolute silence of the tavern. She smiled at him again, dark blue eyes reflecting the candle light._ _

__“Beautiful.” Cullen said simply before the Herald’s Rest erupted again. Chants for more began quickly but Dejah stood up, waving her hands in the negative. She was trying to speak but couldn’t be heard over the din._ _

__She tried to walk toward him but was bombarded on all sides. People just wanted to talk to or touch her. She smiled politely at all of them but was clearly trying to break free. It didn’t take Cullen long to intervene, his protective instincts taking over._ _

__“Enough!” He roared, startling even Dorian. The noise immediately quieted. Dejah gave him a relieved look and took the moment of surprise to push through the crowd._ _

__Cullen met her at the door, holding out his arm for her to take. He turned back to Dorian briefly, who looked rather pleased with himself. “Thank you. Your suggestion to come tonight is much appreciated.”_ _

__Dorian nodded and smiled. “Have fun you two.”_ _

__They stepped out into the cool night, arm in arm to a chorus of disappointed boos. Cullen was unmoved, completely taken with her. The way the moonlight shone off her hair gave it a bluish hue. “I had absolutely no idea you could sing.” He said with wonder. She was amazing to him in every way._ _

__She blushed slightly, avoiding his gaze and watching the path in front of them. She noticed that he was steering them toward her rooms. “I can’t believe Dorian talked me into that. I think he spiked my drink.”_ _

__“He said you sing a lot when you camp?” He prompted._ _

__“It started with humming. Then, well, singing quietly to myself. Bull heard me one night. Said he really liked it. Apparently singing isn’t a big thing under the Qun.” She said with a small laugh. “Dorian and Cassandra agreed that I was pretty good so I started singing every once in a while for them. You know, a way to pass the time.”_ _

__“Pretty good is an understatement.” Cullen scoffed. “It was….” He struggled for a word. “Beautiful.” He said lamely. “That doesn’t really express how I feel about it.” He admitted, smiling down at her._ _

__“I thought you had a lot of work to do.” She asked, looking up at him with a smile._ _

__“I do, but you leave tomorrow morning and my reports will still be there. Dorian very kindly reminded me where my priorities should lay.” He chuckled._ _

__“He’s pretty good like that.” She laughed. The sound echoed in the great hall, which was completely empty. Even Varric had been at the Herald’s Rest._ _

__“You two are very close.” He observed. It was a statement rather than a question._ _

__She nodded as she pushed the key into the lock on her door. “Very. He’s my best friend. I trust Bull and Cassandra with my life, but I trust Dorian with more than that. Kind of like I do you. Just a little differently. Emotions and all of that.” She smiled. “Also, we spend a lot of time on the road together so I like traveling with people I enjoy being around.”_ _

__“Reasonable.” He agreed, though he sounded somewhat reserved. He closed the door behind them and engaged the lock._ _

__“Are you jealous?” She asked, mounting the stairs ahead of him._ _

__Cullen was quiet a moment. “Perhaps a little.” He admitted, blatantly watching her ass sway as she walked up the stairs “Simply because he gets to spend more time with you. Gets to see pieces of you that I don’t. Like your beautiful voice. Or your deep, dark secrets.” He was slightly teasing, but she could hear some seriousness in his tone._ _

__“That is true. But to be fair, most of what I talk about is you.”_ _

__“Really?” He asked, genuinely surprised. He stood behind her as she unlocked the inner door to her apartments._ _

__“Mmhmm.” She hummed, turning as he entered the door, slipping her hands up his chest to circle her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. “Besides, it isn’t personal. We just spend more time together. All those deep, dark secrets will be yours one day as well. We just need time.” She sounded a little sad about that. Time was something her and Cullen had far too little of._ _

__Cullen narrowed his eyes at her. “Do you talk about us? Together?”_ _

__Dejah nodded, releasing him to remove her scarf. “Of course. It’s probably rather annoying. Cassandra thinks it’s all very romantic though.”_ _

__“Maker, help me.” Cullen sighed. “I mean us together. In the bedroom.”_ _

__Her mouth opened in a wide “oh” and she blushed. “Maybe a little.” She admitted. “I try not to bring it up. But...he gives me tips.” She busied herself with her hair, turning away from him to pull out pins and set them in a pile on her desk. “Unsolicited, of course. But you know Dorian. Bull is guilty of that as well. Those two are incorrigible. And it all drives Cassandra insane.” She said with an uncomfortable laugh. She was rambling to cover up her embarrassment. “But I would never try and embarrass you or break your trust.” She said quickly, vehemently. “Besides, there’s just the one time. And I would never-”_ _

__“I know.” He soothed, brushing his fingers down her arm, pressing against her back._ _

__“But, if I didn’t talk about us, I don’t know if I would have told you I loved you. At least not so soon. They all said I should say something. That I shouldn’t wait until this was over.” She said it quietly. There was the unspoken left between them. That one of them might not make it through this._ _

__He shivered at the memory of her confession. It had been just a few days ago. He’d made love to her for the first time. Her first time. Such a gift she’d given him. “Do you regret it?” He asked, somewhat hesitantly._ _

__“No!” She said quickly, turning to face him. “No. None of it.”_ _

__“Good, neither do I.” He bent his head to kiss her gently. He smiled against her lips as he broke the kiss. “I should go. You have to leave early and should get some sleep.”_ _

__“I don’t want to sleep.” She argued, sliding her arms around his neck again to prevent him from stepping away from her. “I want you. I’ve hardly gotten to see you since-” She stopped, biting her lip._ _

__“I know. And I’m truly sorry for that.” He opened his mouth to say something else but she shushed him. He seemed taken aback by that._ _

__“It wasn’t an accusation. We’ve both been busy. Besides, I’m not naive. I couldn’t possibly expect you to dote on me afterwards.” She smiled gently, shrugging. “I’m a big girl.”_ _

__“I wish I could have. I wish I could have locked you in my tower. Only getting out of bed to eat and bathe. Together.” He suggested, slipping his hands around her waist and sliding them low to cup her ass._ _

__“We have tonight.” She pointed out. “Something to remember when we’re apart.”_ _

__“I would like that very much.” Cullen admitted._ _

__Dejah slid a hand between them, sliding her palm over the front of his trousers. He was already starting to harden. “You would, wouldn’t you?” She asked cheekily._ _

__“Shall I show you?” He growled, bending down to wrap an arm around her thighs and pick her up against him. She laughed, gripping his shoulders to steady herself as he walked her over to the bed. She looked down at him with such love that his chest tightened._ _

__“Have I told you how much I love your scar?” She traced it with one finger, looking down at him from her higher vantage point. She bent her knees and he set her down on the bed, leaving her at the perfect level for another kiss._ _

__“I don’t believe that you’ve mentioned it. No.” He answered, starting to remove his armor and clothing._ _

__“That smile.” She said, unbuttoning the loose shirt and pulling it from where it was tucked into her pants. “It haunts my dreams. You’ve ruined me to other men.” She watched him set aside the armor. He reached behind his head and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it up and off._ _

__Still on her knees, she shrugged off her shirt and reached behind her to unlace her breast band. Their pace was both hurried and casual. They kept taking moments to watch each other with hungry eyes._ _

__“Good.” He growled, pushing her back against the bed, her now free breasts bouncing as she laid back. He grabbed at the waistband of her pants and smalls, pulling as she raised her hips. His movements were becoming more hungry. He threw the trousers over his shoulder, uncaring of where they landed._ _

__“Because I belong to you?” She asked with a sly grin, watching his fingers as they unlaced his pants. The bulge was significantly larger than it had been a few moments ago under her exploring hand._ _

__“Because you belong to me.” He agreed. His voice was low and rough. It sent a shiver down her her spine and to her core. He shoved down his pants and smalls, stepping out of them and immediately climbing onto the bed. He stalked over her, his shoulder blades drawing together as he leaned down to capture her mouth. It was rough and possessive, his tongue plunging in to taste her._ _

__She responded with equal ferocity, her hands twisting in his hair. She wrapped one leg around his, running her foot up his calf to the back of his knee. This opened her to him and she could feel his cock brush against her slit._ _

__She pushed against his shoulders, breaking the kiss. He rose up away from her, looking down curiously. “I want to try something first.”_ _

__“Anything.” He said, his voice husky and breathless._ _

__“Remember last time, that thing you did with your mouth?” She asked, watching her fingers as they slid through his hair._ _

__“Would you like me to do that again?” He asked with a smirk._ _

__“No.” A look of surprise flashed across his face. “I mean, yes, I do want you to do that again. But not right this minute. I want to do something with my mouth.” A flush rose to her cheeks, highlighting the dark blue of the vallaslin that ran over her cheekbones._ _

__“Does this have anything to do with those tips you mentioned from Dorian?” He asked with a laugh. He was unable to keep his lips away from her for long. He lowered himself to his elbow, nuzzling and kissing her neck._ _

__“Maybe.” She allowed, tilting her head. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good.” She worried, her fingers massaging the back of his neck._ _

__“Sweetling, just the thought of your mouth on me brings me pleasure.” He hummed against her skin. He raised his body off of her and rolled onto his back, propping himself up on her pillows. “I am yours to explore.”_ _

__She sat up, her eyes taking in the hard length that rested against his stomach. She was taken in by his size the first time she saw all of him and found the familiar feeling returning. “You’ll tell me if you don’t like something?” She asked nervously as she wrapped her hand around him._ _

__His knee twitched when she touched him and he let out a shaky breath. “I doubt I will have to. Just don’t bite.” She gave him a look that suggested she knew that already. He laughed and raised his hands. “Sorry. Continue.” He urged, still grinning._ _

__She straddled his legs and leaned over, her ass displayed in the air for him. Her hand pumped up and down his length, re-familiarizing herself. She lowered herself further, teasing the base of his cock with the very tip of her tongue. She ran her tongue up his length and swirled it around the head of him. He moaned softly, his hand aching to bury itself in her hair._ _

__She licked at the small bead of fluid before taking him into her mouth. She suckled softly, running her hand over him. Her bangs fell over her forehead and her hair slid over her shoulder, brushing against his hip. Her head began to bob over him and she hummed softly, adding to the sensations she bombarded him with._ _

__“Maker’s breath.” He gasped, finally giving in and running his fingers through her hair._ _

__She released him with a pop of suction. His head brushed against her nose as she kissed down his cock. He watched her intently, her eyes meeting his. He could tell she was still nervous so he smiled down at her._ _

__Still meeting his eyes, she kissed lower, making him suck in a breath. Then she took a sac into her mouth and his entire body jerked. “Dejah!” He barked out, resting his head back against the pillows. She pumped her hand as she suckled, moving from one testicle to the other. “Is this the ‘tip’ Dorian gave you?”_ _

__“Mmhmm.” She murmured with him still in her mouth. She released his sac and licked up the underside of his cock. “Do you like it?” She asked, her breath warm over the stiff head. He didn’t even have a chance to answer as she took him into her mouth again, moving her head low enough that he could feel the back of her throat._ _

__“Yes!” He gasped out, his hand tightening in her hair. No one had ever done that before and he found he liked it very much. Especially since it was Dejah doing it. She moved her hand in time with her mouth, sucking hard enough that her cheeks hollowed._ _

__“Sweetling, you have to stop.” He groaned, raising his head to look down at her. “As much as I don’t want you to, you have to stop if you want anything else tonight.”_ _

__“You mean, if I want you inside me?” She asked before swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, still pumping slowly._ _

__“Yes, that’s what I mean. You’re far too good at that.”_ _

__She smiled happily, crawling up his body to drape herself over him. His hand slid down her back to grip her ass and pull her against him harder. Her breasts pressed to his chest and he could feel her hard nipples against his skin. She was hot against him and it felt so very right._ _

__She kissed his collar bone, then up his neck, pressing her lips to his ear. “I want to ride you.” She whispered, shifting her hips against his._ _

__“I don’t deserve you.” He said, brushing her hair over her shoulder to fall against her back._ _

__“Your Maker seems to think that you do.” She murmured against his cheek, kissing her way to his lips. She straddled his hips, her knees on either side of his waist._ _

__She sat up, rolling her shoulders back and sliding her hands down her stomach to the juncture of her thighs. She raised up slightly and his hand moved to the base of his cock, positioning himself so that when she slid down he entered her slowly. They both moaned at the feeling of him slowly penetrating her. The head of his cock pushing into her tight cunt, her channel stretching to accommodate his hard length._ _

__“Does it hurt this time?” He asked breathlessly, his eyes watching as he disappeared inside of her._ _

__She shook her head, seating herself completely over his length. She ground her hips against him slightly, ensuring she was taking every inch. “It feels so good.” She moaned, squeezing her walls around him._ _

__As she began to rise and sink over him again, he reached up to grasp her heaving breast. He teased the nipple between his thumb and finger, rolling the hard tip until she gasped. She reached up to cup the other, kneading it in her hand. His cock twitched at the sight. So comfortable with her own body._ _

__As her pleasure increased her thrusts became more shallow, the movement changing to a back and forth grinding. It kept his cock buried deep inside of her, shifting to continually hit that spot where she felt pleasure deep in her stomach._ _

__She ran her hand up his arm, covering his hand on her breast with her own. She drew it away and up, suckling on his index finger. Her rosy lips encased his finger and the sight almost undid him. That beautiful sight reminded him that her mouth had been on his cock just minutes before. But, as amazing as that felt, being buried inside of her was infinitely better._ _

__He sat up, her shorter stature seated over him bringing them eye level with each other. He wanted to lose himself in her eyes. The blue was flicked with light spots, like white caps on dark water. Right now, they were starting at him, looking into his soul. She had buried herself in his heart as surely has his cock was buried in her hot cunt now. It just felt so...right._ _

__“Don’t stop.” He urged, his fingers splayed wide on her back, holding her against him as she rocked her hips. “Not until you come for me. Take what you need. All of it. All of me.”_ _

__“Cullen,” She moaned. “You feel so good.” She threw her head back and he could feel the tips of her hair brush against his thighs._ _

__With his hand on her back, he let her lean against it, bending his head to kiss down to her breast. His free hand cupped it and drew it toward his hungry mouth. He bit at her nipple and then covered it with his mouth, drawing in the rosy tip and sucking._ _

__Her hips were starting to stutter and slow and she let out a frustrated groan._ _

__“What’s wrong?” He asked, switching to her other breast._ _

__“My legs...I can’t.” She was annoyed with herself, taking him deep and settling against him._ _

__“Allow me to take care of you then.” He said after releasing her nipple. He wrapped her arm around her and moved them swiftly to lay over her. Holding himself up with one arm, the other drew her leg around him. He pulled out and swiftly pushed back in. “Tell me what you want. What you need.”_ _

__“Harder.” She moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back. He watched her face, taking in her expressions of pleasure. The pleasure he was giving her. He loved watching and hearing her. She held nothing back from him. Faked nothing for him. It was all pure, unadulterated Dejah._ _

__He pushed into her harder, pushing her hips against the bed. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in, drawing a gasp from her. He raised himself up to his knees and pulled one leg from around his hips, drawing it up over his shoulder. He wrapped a hand around her thigh, using it to draw her harder against him._ _

__Reaching between them, Cullen teased her clit, drawing out slowly and slamming back into her, hilting himself each time.  
“ _Vhenan. _” She groaned, the endearment almost sounding like a plea. Her hands slapped to the sheets and gripped tightly, her breath stuttering. “I’m coming!” She gasped, her body tensing.___ _

____And then, like an explosion, she found her release. He could feel it around his cock, her walls spasming around him. Hep redoubled his efforts to prolong both of their pleasure. For her to draw out and prolong her orgasm and for him to enjoy her coming undone around him._ _ _ _

____“Dejah!” He roared out, burying inside of her and finding his own release. He ground his hips against her as he came, spending inside of her._ _ _ _

____After a few moments, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. They were both beginning to relax. He gently removed her leg from his shoulder so that it could wrap around him again. Still fully seated inside of her he lay over her and kissed her deeply. It was all passion and fire, both of which she drew out of him._ _ _ _

____She returned the kiss feverishly, her hand fisting in his hair. They were both sweating and his hair was beginning to curl slightly from the dampness. She’d never seen his natural curls and as she pulled her lips away from his she wondered what it would look like._ _ _ _

____“Think you can sleep now?” He asked, brushing his nose against hers lightly._ _ _ _

____“Oh, quite well.” She laughed. He pulled out of her and get out of bed to get a damp cloth. He cleaned her almost reverently before taking care of himself._ _ _ _

____“Shall I stay, or go?” He asked, sitting on the side of the bed and facing her._ _ _ _

____She sat up and threw her arms around him, drawing him down and back over her. “Definitely stay.”_ _ _ _

____\-----_ _ _ _

____They walked together into the stables, Dejah still braiding her hair over her shoulder. Cullen kept a polite distance but remained close. The sun was just coming up over the mountains as her three companions were already getting their mounts ready. Dorian had already finished with his saddle bags and was readying Dejah’s halla._ _ _ _

____The pair stopped a distance away from the others and he turned to speak with her, lowering his head to keep their conversation private. Dorian couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was sure it was some combination of ‘love you’ and ‘be safe.’_ _ _ _

____When they finally separated the Commander nodded cordially to the three and then headed toward his tower. Dejah blushed softly as she came up to them, brushing her hand down her halla’s neck._ _ _ _

____“So, Dorian.” She started, noticing that all three, Bull, Dorian and Cassandra, were watching her intently. “Do you have any more of those tips?”_ _ _ _

____Bull laughed outright, his head back and the sound echoing across the courtyard. Cassandra hid a smile behind her hand._ _ _ _

____“My dear, I have more ‘tips’ than you can imagine.” He drawled, taking her saddle bag from her shoulder and slinging it over her mount. “I shall teach you everything I know.”_ _ _ _

____“Slowly, Vint.” Bull chuckled. “Don’t want to kill the man.”_ _ _ _

____“There are worse ways to go, I think.” The Seeker spoke up, mounting her horse._ _ _ _

____“She’s right.” Dorian said, finishing with the straps to secure her saddle bags. “Just because you can’t handle all of my vast sexual knowledge doesn’t mean that Cullen can’t.”_ _ _ _

____“Watch yourself.” Bull warned, smacking Dorian’s ass. “You’ll pay for that later.”_ _ _ _

____“I both love and hate you at the same time.” Dejah grumbled, allowing Dorian to help her up onto the halla._ _ _ _

____“Do you though?” Dorian asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously._ _ _ _

____“No.” She laughed, waiting for Dorian to mount before their little group headed out. “I don’t know what I’d do without the three of you.” She was quiet a moment, slightly embarrassed to speak her thoughts. “Really though. If it weren’t for you all being such good friends I wouldn’t be with Cullen. I don’t want to think of a life like that.”_ _ _ _

____“Give it no thought at all!” Dorian grinned._ _ _ _

____“Indeed,” Cassandra chimed in. “We are all happy to help. You both deserve happiness.”_ _ _ _

____Bull laughed, a deep and hearty sound. “Now that the three of us are getting it on the regular, it’s time to find the Seeker some ‘happiness’.”_ _ _ _

____Cassandra urged her horse ahead of the group, letting out a disgusted noise._ _ _ _

____Dejah just smiled, observing her three friends as they continued the conversation with possible partners for Cassandra who was trying very hard to ignore the two men. She glanced back at Cullen’s tower once more. If she had to leave him, at least it was with people she cared deeply for. These three would make sure she came home safe to him. Just as she would do anything to protect them. Taking a deep breath, she turned back around to the path ahead._ _ _ _

____She’d found herself in a war she wanted nothing to do with and yet amidst all the pain and death she’d found love too. Her protectors had become her new family and Cullen something more. Something she was scared to lose. Something precious to hold onto. Something to fight for. Something to get through just one more day. One more day._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it enough to kudos and comment! Ciao!
> 
> If you have any prompts for these two that you'd like to see, leave them in the comments!


End file.
